


No Application Necessary

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakashi has never been the type to enjoy responsibilities - or feelings.





	No Application Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaYama Week 2018, prompt "Team 7 Dads"

The sound of a door opening and closing encouraged Kakashi to crack one eye open. He gave a quick thought to getting up before dismissing the idea entirely and allowing his eye to fall closed once more. There was no need for movement yet.

As he’d guessed the man would, Yamato came straight to the bedroom and dropped down on the edge of the bed, one hand reaching over to drag up the exposed skin of Kakashi’s back by habit. When half a minute passed without him saying anything Kakashi put forth the effort to make a curious hum in the hopes of provoking an explanation for the silence. Yamato hummed back. It seemed like he was going to have to do everything himself today.

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi asked.

“Hm? Oh. Well nothing is wrong, per se, it was just weird.”

“Be less vague or I’m going back to sleep.”

The gentle hand on his back lifted and came back down in a rebuking smack. “Dick. Why did I marry you?”

“Because I am fantastic in bed. Take right now for example. I have slept all morning and if I try _really_ hard I could sleep for the rest of the afternoon too.” Kakashi smirked in to his pillow, almost able to hear his husband’s eyes rolling in their sockets.

“Naruto called me ‘Mom-ato’ today.”

Kakashi shot up in bed like he’d been struck with one of his own lightning jutsu. A wicked grin split his face as he shuffled around to face his husband, entirely uncaring of his nude state. Yamato sighed when he saw the expression on Kakashi’s face.

“Okay you can’t just drop something that hilarious on me without a little context. Details, love, details!”

“Such a child,” Yamato despaired. “They asked me to meet up with them for some training like old times – him and Sakura, that is. Everything was going all normal until we were doing some cool down stretches and I told him that working behind a desk has let his form get sloppy.”

“Which it has.”

“Right. So I pointed it out like a good mentor should. He sort of laughed a bit and said something like ‘ _Yeah thanks I’ll watch out for that Captain Mom-ato_ ’. And then he turned really red like he hadn’t meant to say that out loud and took off yelling excuses about watching his kids while Hinata visits her sister.”

Kakashi hid a snicker behind one fist but there was little point to the gesture. Rather quickly his tiny snickers grew louder and louder until he was full out belly-laughing, leaning against his husband’s side as mirth all but folded him in half. Yamato waited out the storm with a flat expression on his face which spoke of many years dealing with what the older man considered humor.

Eventually Kakashi was able to regain control of himself, wiping at the small tears which had gathered in the corners of his eyes. He had a few more fits of laughter once he spotted the expression his husband was watching him with but finally he was able to calm down enough to lean forward and buss Yamato on the cheek noisily, ignoring the squawk of protest this earned him.

“He thinks of you as his mother figure! Team Mom Yamato. So adorable!”

“Be serious,” Yamato grumbled. “I’m sure it was just a slip of the tongue.”

“If it were an accident he wouldn’t have been nearly so embarrassed about it. Better get used to it Captain Mom!”

“Ugh.” With a roll of his eyes Yamato shoved at Kakashi’s shoulder, sending him tumbling sideways across the bed and setting off another fit of giggles. “Well if I’m the mom then that makes you their dad, so there!”

The laughter stopped immediately as Kakashi stared off in to space. He looked touched and horrified at the same time and Yamato groaned as he realized what he had accidentally done. Really he should have known better than to say something like that to his emotionally constipated husband. Of all people he was the one most aware of Kakashi’s allergic reaction to the slightest hint of emotional bonding from anyone – even him.

“No, no I can’t be their dad,” Kakashi whispered. Yamato patted his leg and stood up from the bed.

“Too late, love. You’re the Papashi to my Mom-ato.”

“Absolutely not! I’d be a terrible father! I left Naruto tied to a post when he was twelve, that’s not very fatherly right!?”

Yamato chose not to say anything, simply walked away towards the kitchen. Their morning training had left him terribly hungry and, as long as Kakashi hadn’t devoured them in another late night snacking session, he was fairly sure there were still some leftovers from last night’s dinner. He largely ignored the naked body fighting its way out of the sheets to come stumbling after him.

“Don’t walk away from me! I don’t _want_ to be their dad! Can’t I trade them in for nicer kids first?”

“Sorry, I guess you’re stuck with all of us now.”

“But they’re all so loud…” Kakashi sagged against the kitchen wall with a pout. “This isn’t fair. You were supposed to just let me make fun of you. You were so much cuter before you learned how to turn things around on me.”

“And you were much more impressive before we moved in and I discovered you have a penchant for nudity.”

“Oh?” The pout disappeared as Kakashi shifted his stance ever so subtly, his slump of defeat becoming an artful display of his body with just a few movements. “Are you trying to tell me that you don’t like seeing all this?”

Yamato gave him an unimpressed look. After years of being together he was long passed the point of stopping in his tracks with overwhelming lust every time he saw an inch of skin. Kakashi was still incredibly attractive, he wasn’t denying that, but he’d built up a pretty good resistance from so much overexposure.

“I think you’re just begging for the new puppy to nibble on something painful, walking around with everything flapping about like you do.”

“Hmph. You really are a mom figure, you know that?” His attempt at seduction rendered a failure, Kakashi let his body slump once more. Then he straightened and stuck his nose in the air, spinning on his heel to march back down the hallway. “But that does not make me a _dad_!”

With a shrug Yamato slipped his leftovers in the microwave, smiling to himself. No matter how much Kakashi protested, he was more of a father figure to their old team than he would ever realize. The proof was all around them in this very room. It was in the framed photos hanging on the wall, the drawings from their ‘grand-students’ hanging on the fridge, the mugs in the cupboard bearing phrases like “World’s Okayest Sensei” or “My Other Kids Have Paws”. It seemed neither one of them had noticed their place in the strange group dynamic that made up Team 7.

As he waited for his food to heat up, Yamato leaned against the counter and crossed his arms with a contemplative expression, his eyes on the largest of the photos on display. Kakashi and himself stood behind their students, all kneeling in the front, and both of them had such pride in their faces that it was a marvel no one else had ever pointed it out. He wondered how long ago Naruto and Sakura had started to look up to them as parental figures.

From down the hall came another muffled groan. Yamato chuckled at his stupidly dramatic husband, slowly coming to terms with how he felt about this situation himself. Kakashi might not like it but, really, it wasn’t all that bad.

If he would never get to be a father then he supposed he could live with being a mother.


End file.
